


Hooked On You

by HookerStiles



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: #Hooking, Anal Sex, Drunkeness, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookerStiles/pseuds/HookerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David is drowning his sorrows after he and Mary-Margaret split up ... In walks Killian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooked On You

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of OUAT, but I ship #Hooking so much XD I had to write this. Unbeta'd so mistakes are my own. This is my first OUAT fic. Comments and such are welcome. Enjoy!

Hooked On You

David Nolan sat at the bar, nursing a whiskey on the rocks. He didn’t normally drink hard liquor, but he figured today was the exception. Mary-Margaret had dumped him. And whilst that in itself wasn’t enough to make him want to drown his sorrows, the reason behind it was. It wasn’t his fault that he wasn’t her “one true love” like she had thought. They had been dating only a short while, before she decided it wasn’t right between them. 

It may also have been because he had admitted he found guys attractive too. But she would never say that. She would never be so cruel as to tell him his bisexuality was the reason she didn’t want him. Mary-Margaret was sweet like that. Maybe a little too sweet. That was partly why his eye was now wandering. She had been nice, but she wasn’t what he wanted in the long run. Wasn’t what he /needed/, really. But since no one around here knew he was bisexual (and he didn’t really want to advertise the fact) he figured that meant he either had to stick with women, or reacquaint himself with his hand for the foreseeable future. 

And that is when Killian Jones walked into the bar. 

Glancing at the mirror behind the bar, David could clearly see Killian as he swaggered in. That was the only way to describe it. Killian was good looking, charming, and he knew it. It wouldn’t have surprised David if Killian had slept with most of the women in Storybrooke. Shaking his head, he turned back to his drink, downing it quickly before nodding to the bartender for another. The whiskey was a smooth burn which soothed his hurt. He was staring at his new drink resolutely when Killian sat next to him, ordering a shot of rum, telling the bartender to leave the bottle after his glass was filled. Turning to face David, Killian raised his glass in a silent toast before downing the liquid. Rolling his eyes, David ignored the toast, downing his own drink before requesting another. Smirking softly at the rejection, Killian keeps his gaze on David, looking almost curious. 

“Now, I find myself wondering … What could the great David Nolan, Prince Charming himself, be doing here, drowning his sorrows, when he could be in the arms of his bonnie lass?” 

Sighing softly, David turns to Killian, quirking his eyebrow.

“And I find myself suddenly wondering why Killian Jones, Captain Hook himself, the sleaziest sleaze of the seven seas, gives a damn about how I spent my free time.”

Killian looks at David, mildly surprised at the moniker, before a slow grin spread across his face. He liked it. “Sleaziest sleaze of the seven seas” … That had quite a ring to it. It wasn’t strictly true, but no one knew that. 

“I like that, David. How very witty of you. I may steal that for future use. Now, back to you and your obvious problems. And while we’re at it … Whiskey? Really? How about a real man’s drink?”

He offers the bottle of rum to David, an eyebrow raised in challenge. Never one to back down from a challenge, David accepts the bottle, pouring himself a shot. Lifting the glass to his lips, he watches Killian out the side of his eye before downing the liquid, feeling it burn more fiercely down his throat than the whiskey had. Coughing slightly, it takes him a moment before he realises that Killian is laughing at him. The jerk! Curling his lip in disgust, he turns away to ask for another whiskey when Killian’s hand on his shoulder stops him. 

“Sorry, sorry! Didn’t mean to laugh, I always forget that rum can be a bit … strong … for those who aren’t used to drinking it. Here, have another. On me.”

Hesitating, David gives Killian a cursory once over, before holding out his glass for another drink. He may regret this in the morning, but if Killian was going to pay for the bottle of rum, it was less money he wasted. Besides, where was the harm in the two men sharing a drink or two? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several hours later, and several bottle of rum later, David and Killian stumble out of the bar, clinging to each other as they try and stay upright. Laughter falls from their lips as Killian trips over his own feet, falling to the ground and pulling David with him. Landing on top of the pirate, David’s breath rushes out from his lungs, his laughter renewed as he rests his head on Killian’s chest. Leaning up on his elbow, David gazes down at Killian thoughtfully. 

“You know … for a pirate, you ain’t half bad, Hook.”

Killian laughs at that, his hook resting against David’s bicep as he gazes back, a soft smirk curving his lips. 

“You’re right there, Charming. I ain’t half bad … I’m /all/ bad …”

Laughing at his play on words, Killian lets his head fall back against the ground. He is still chuckling when David presses his lips to Killian’s, surprising him. He never would have thought David would be into guys, but apparently he was mistaken. When David pulls back, he looks surprised himself. Like he hadn’t really thought he would kiss another man, let alone the notorious Captain Hook. Before he can change his mind or move away, Killian grabs his hair and pulls the man close again, kissing him hungrily, his tongue demanding entrance to David’s mouth. Groaning softly, David parts his lips, giving in to the demanding kiss. 

This was what he had missed. It was possessive, demanding, hot. Breaking the kiss, Killian looks up at David, his gaze serious and searching. 

“Are you sure you want to do this, Charming?”

At David’s nod, Killian releases the breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. Stumbling unsteadily to their feet, Killian takes David’s arm and leads him back to his ship. The crew decided to live on land, thankfully, so they had the ship to themselves. Tugging David’s hand, Killian leads him below deck to the Captain’s quarters, his room. Closing the door behind them, he gently pushes David back until his knees hit the edge of the bed, making him the other man fall backwards onto the plush mattress. Pulling Killian on top of him, David kisses him deeply, hands moving quickly to remove the pirates clothing. Killian chuckled, barely restraining himself from commenting on David’s eagerness. Helping the other man remove their clothing, he gently pushes the now naked Prince back on the bed, crawling on top of him as he kisses him again, fingers carding through David’s hair and gripping him tightly as Killian pulls his head back, exposing the length of David’s neck to his lips. Grinding his hips against David roughly, he smirks as he hears the sharp intake of breath before moving to kiss and bite his way down the Prince’s chest, leaving little red marks in his wake. Judging by the soft moans and hitched breath, David was enjoying this as much as Killian was. 

Pausing at the man’s evident arousal, Killian quickly slicked up his fingers with saliva before circling a finger around the puckered hole, watching as David trembled at the feeling. Smirking softly, Killian then took David in his mouth, effectively distracting him as a single finger slid inside him. Feeling the man clench around his finger, Killian quickly hollows his cheeks, sucking him gently as he carefully presses a second finger inside, gently stretching him. He assumed this was David’s first time with a man, and if he wanted to be with David more, and he suddenly realised he did, then he would have to be careful this time. Stretch him slowly, make it pleasurable for the prince, so he would come back for more. Feeling fingers tangle in his hair, Killian resists the urge to smile as the hand presses down on his head, urging him on. David was /definitely/ getting into this. Swirling his tongue around the tip, he adds a third, then a fourth finger, as David bucks his hips gently, moans filling the room. Pulling his fingers away, Killian smirks as David groans at the loss, kissing his way back up the prince’s chest.

“Relax, my Prince. It gets better from here, trust me …”

Reaching over to the nightstand, Killian grabs the lubricant, opening it one handed before squeezing some on to his hardened erection, dropping the tube to the side as he slicks himself up. Kissing him softly, he lines himself up before slowly pushing inside the tight heat of David’s body. God, he felt amazing. So tight, so hot! He couldn’t stop the groan that was ripped from his throat at the feeling. Feeling David tense underneath him, he gently stroked his side, soothing him as he slowly starts to move. Panting against David’s mouth, his pace quickens, his hook digging into David’s hip, leaving a deep red mark. Reaching between them, Killian grasps David’s leaking arousal, stroking him in time with his thrusts. A soft whine escapes David’s throat as he moves his hips, feeling Killian sliding deeper inside him, each thrust now hitting a spot deep within him, making his body tingle with pleasure. If he had known sex with a man could be this pleasurable … 

“F-fuck! Hook … more, please, I-I need more …” 

Smirking as he watches David slowly come undone beneath him, Killian thrusts harder, faster, enjoying the flush creeping across his lover’s cheeks. And yes, David was his lover. If he had to manipulate David to keep him, he would. Already Killian was addicted to this man, his body and his soft moans. David barely had time to give a warning before his body was clenching tightly around Killian, his back arching as he came with a strangled cry, shooting thick, creamy ropes between them. Milking him, Killian bit his lip as he quickly followed David, releasing deep inside him. 

Collapsing on top of David, Killian lets out a breath, sated. That had certainly not been how he had intended to end his evening, but he wasn’t complaining. Moving to lie on his side, he pulled David close, keeping an arm around his waist. Eyes falling closed, the rum must have taken its toll on David as he quickly drifted off in to a deep sleep. Smiling, Killian nuzzled at David’s neck, pressing a soft kiss there, murmuring softly before joining him in sleep:

“I think we should do this more often, my Prince. You see … I’m hooked on you…”

**Author's Note:**

> The line "the sleaziest sleaze on the seven seas" was borrowed from the film, Hook (1991), starring Dustin Hoffman as Hook and Bob Hoskins as Smee. The line is what Smee calls Hook to comfort him when he has doubts about himself. If you have not seen it, you really should. It also stars Robin Williams as Peter Pan XD I definitely recommend it!


End file.
